Neighbour?
by FluffyNeedle
Summary: Ciel hates newcomers, especially that one named Sebastian. That boy snatched Ciel's position in theater class! How could Ciel not be angry? But what happened when Ciel's mom told him that Sebastian will live next to him?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Um...i'm a newbie here, and this is my first Kuro fic ever! English is not my mother languange, so please bear with any mistakes :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but Yana Toboso-senpai does! ^^  
_

_Rating may go up, or may be stable :p  
_

* * *

The sound of birds chirping filling the morning air. However, our lovely boy still sound asleep...

''Ciel, wake up~!'' A middle-aged woman exclaimed happily, opening the dark blue curtain to let the lights in.

''Ugh, mooom~10 more minutes...'' Ciel grumbled, and snuggled deeper in his fluffy quilt.

''C'mon sweetie, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day of fifth semester, right?'' His mom, Rachel Phantomhive said, her smile never faded.

Hearing no answer from his son, Rachel walked up to him and slapped the bundle playfully. ''Wake up, wake up, wake upp!''

Ciel jumped as her hand came in touch. ''MOM! What did i say about slapping me in the ass?!''

Rachel giggled. ''But it always makes you wake up faster. Now take a shower and get dressed. I've prepared your bread, so hurry down.''

''Yeah, i got it.'' Ciel ruffled his hair grumpily, and turned to his mom. ''Why so happy?''

''Oh, today is a special day! I'll tell you when you get back from school. But i guess you'll meet him at school though.'' She giggled softly, and walked out.

Ciel tilted his head to the side. ''Meet _who? _''

* * *

Virginia High in the morning is so beautiful. The building is located in the middle, surrounded with lawn. In front of the school, stood proudly a big statue of the owner of the school, holding a book on his right hand.

The school is known as the best senior high school in England, with a total of 40 gold medals, 20 silvers, 10 bronzes, and many cups from the competitions they had participated in.

All students dream to study there, because only the clever one is accepted. Ciel himself is one of the smartest student. He always got As on his report book, and he also the best actor in his theater club for 2 years in high school.

The door knob was turned. Ciel walked to his desk beside the window, and sat there.

'Ugh, mom. She's hiding something from me, and so far, i never like one of her surprises.' he muttered to himself.

That's true. Last year, during his birthday, his mom gave him a not-so-pleasant surprise. A visit from his cousin, Elizabeth.

The reason Ciel doesn't really like his cousin, is that she is _too fond_ of something cute. And being a cute boy he is, he can't get away from her big bear hug and high-pitch squealing.

Ciel exhaled deeply. What kind of surprise did his mother has now...

''Yo, Ciel!''

Ciel turned his head to the voice. A boy with blonde hair is running to him. ''Wow. Didn't expect you to be here so early.''

''You know my mom. First day of fifth semester, don't wanna be late.'' he rested his cheek on the desk.

The blonde boy smirked, leaning his back on the chair. ''Mommy's boy.''

Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance and tsked. ''Oh shut up, Alois.''

Alois rested his palm on his chin and sighed. ''By the way, do you know that our home room teacher will be Ms. Angelina?''

''Again?'' Ciel whined. ''What will she teach? Health Education again?''

''Yup. And it will be our first lesson.''

''Oh man...''

30 minutes later, the said woman walked into the class, wearing a dark red coat, dark red skirt, a soft red blouse, and red stilletos.

''Good morning class.'' Ms. Angelina said to the class, putting her stuffs on the table as she sat down.

''Oh, please come in.'' she smiled to the door, and a boy walked in.

Ciel raised his brow.

A new student?

''Now, please introduce yourself, dear.'' Ms. Angelina smiled kindly, and the new boy nodded.

''Hi everyone. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, but you can call me Sebastian. I was transferred here from Oxford. I hope we can be friends, nice to meet you.'' He flashed his pearly white smile.

All girls were began to swoon, and the boys snickering like idiots.

'Another fool is coming to this school.' Ciel rolled his eyes. 'Such a great day.'

''Now, Sebastian, you can sit there.'' Ms. Angelina pointed to an empty chair, right behind Ciel.

Sebastian smiled again and nodded. ''Thank you, Ms. Durless.''

''Please.'' Ms. Angelina giggled. ''Just call me Angelina.''

Ciel almost puke at the moment. Such a pedophile.

Sebastian gave her his charming smile again and walked to sit behind Ciel. He sat down and pulled out his books.

'Now, class. Let's get started.'' Ms. Angelina clapped her hands and turned on his laptop.

''So,'' Alois turned his body to face Sebastian. ''You're from Oxford, eh? Do your parents used to work at Oxford University?''

Sebastian nodded. ''Yes, they are.''

''How do you like your new school?'' he asked.

''I like it so far. The bulding is so neat, and the students are amazing.'' he smiled at the girls and some of them gave a high-pitch squeal.

Ciel snorted. 'Oh, and he likes to flirt too. How great.'

''Do not chat during lesson, Alois.'' Ciel hissed at his friend, not bother to look at him.

Alois tore his gaze from Sebastian, and gave him a slight smirk, before looking at Ciel with a glint on his eyes. ''Pardon me, Ciel.'' He chuckled and turned back.

Sebastian looked at Ciel's back with interest. 'Hmm...maybe,' he thought. 'Mother's decision to move here isn't so bad.'

* * *

When the school is over, the students in Virginia High will attend the club. It is an extracuricular that we choose when we entered the first day of new semester.

And because today is the first day in a new semester, the homeroom teacher, Ms. Angelina came into the class after school, and gave them a paper.

''Circle one of the extracuricular you would like to attend. Remember, this extracuricular is going for two semesters, so choose carefully.'' she remind them, as she put the paper one by one on the student's desk.

''And as you all know, all those extracuriculars will going to perform a show during the 'Summer Show.'''

''What's a Summer Show?'' Sebastian asked.

''It's an event where people gather together at school and watched the performance from the students.'' Ciel explained, with his gaze still to his paper. ''That's why you should make the right decision.'' he stated, as he circled one of the option.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with amusement. 'He just told his friend not to chat during lesson, but he just talked to me.'

Alois chuckled at the scene. It was obvious that Ciel is interested in this new student, and he liked that fact. ''No chat during lesson, Ciel.'' he mimicked.

Ciel glared at Alois, who was staring at his paper innocently, as if nothing has happened.

After she collected all papers, the students were dismissed to attend the club they chose back then.

Ciel gathered his bag and walked out, heading to the theater room. Alois chose the dance club, so they walk in separate ways.

''Bye, Ciel! See ya tomorrow!'' he waved his hand, but didn't forget to give a light slap on his friend's ass. ''I'm gonna miss you!'' he winked before ran off.

Ciel glared at him. ''ALOIS!''

Geez, that freak. Why did he always touch him? Why is everybody loved to touch him? And in a very embarassing area, that is.

Ciel snorted. Well, at least he don't wanna be late for theater class.

Ciel opened the door and walked in. Some of them already sat on the dark rug below.

He walked up to them and sat down. ''Hey, has Mr. Grell come in?'' he asked one of the students.

''No, he hasn't.''

Ciel sighed in relief.

Mr. Grell Sutcliff is Ms. Angelina's best friend. They both loves red, and they both pedophile. Honestly, Ciel doesn't like a pedophile to be his teacher, but the theater club is just like a drug to him.

Once you sign in, you could never sign out.

Grell is great at drama, though, and during the 'Summer Show', he'll make sure his club be the most awaiting show of all.

But still, Ciel dislikes him.

''Good afternooon~'' the door swung open, and Mr. Grell walked in, his red tailcoat swinging in the air.

''Afternoon, Sutcliff-senpai.'' the students answered in unison.

And this is another weird side of him. He wants everyone to call him 'Senpai', where he's not a Japanese at all, and he's living in London.

''Oooh, guess what, i bring you a new friend!'' Mr. Grell grinned, as he walked out to bring Sebastian in. ''Tadaaaaa~'' XD

Ciel's jaw dropped. Sebastian? In theater club? Can this day be any worse?

''Now, introduce yourself, sweetie!'' Mr. Grell giggled, waving his hand at Sebastian.

''Uh, um, hi. I'm Sebastian Michaelis, transfered here from Oxford, nice to meet you.'' he smiled politely.

Mr. Grell squealed in delight. ''It's nice to meet you too~! Do you realized how handsome you are?''

Ciel rolled his eyes. Handsome? Oh, please. With those long black hair, everyone could mistaken him as a woman!

Sebastian gave a nervous laugh and he rubbed his nape. ''Uhm, no, i guess?''

Mr. Grell squealed again. ''Oh, i'll tell!''

''Ehm, Sutcliff-senpai, i guess it's time for we get started?'' Ciel raised his hand. He can't take this anymore. Not because he's jealous or whatsoever, it's just he doesn't like it. The scene of his teacher flirting is _not_ a nice sight.

Mr. Grell huffed. ''Bratty as ever.'' he muttered. ''Alright! Stand up everyone! Let's get started, i've got a new idea in mind!'' he clapped his hands excitedly.

* * *

Ciel opened his house's door and slumped on the couch, grumbling to himself.

-Flashback-

_''Whoa, your acting skill is so great! Are you an actor, Sebas-chan? Because i'm sure you'll make the best actor ever!'' Mr. Grell exclaimed as he glanced at Ciel. ''I guess we've got ourself a new main actor.'' he smirked._

Ciel let his eyes rolled back as he closed his eyes.

That Sebastian...

Not only he got an A+ on first-day-quiz, he also snatched the main actor position from him! What a bitch!

First day at school and already seeking for attention.

''Ciel, you're home~!'' Rachel jumped from the kitchen. ''Why so gloomy?''

Ciel shook his head and stood up. ''It's nothing. Just tired, that's all.'' he said simply, heading towards the bedroom. ''I'm going to take a bath.''

''Umm...okay, then.'' she pursed her lips. ''Go down when you're feeling better, dear!''

''Yeah, i will.'' he smiled a little, before closing the door shut.

Ciel put his bag on the desk and threw himself on the bed. ''Agh...'' he groaned and rubbed his eyes, ''Control yourself, Ciel. How could you let yourself beaten by a newbie? Argh, don't let yourself down!'' he shouted to himself.

He got up, and shuffled to his wardrobe. ''Alright, which one will i wear...'' he rummaged through the clothes messily.

''And he was like 'Mom, don't slap my ass!' Oh, his face is so cute!'' Rachel giggled.

''Really? Oh, i wonder how will he look like now. He must be very different from when he was a baby!'' another female voice said.

''Sure he is. Your son is also look different, Katie.'' Rachel smiled at her friend. ''He looks so handsome now.''

''Why thank you.'' Katie giggled softly, rufled his son's hair, which is sitting beside him. ''Oh, look! It's your son!'' she pointed to Ciel.

Ciel is wearing a green shorts, and a loose black t-shirt, exposing some of his milky white skin.

He stopped midway when someone called his name.

''Ciel! Come here!'' his mom called. In front of her is a mid-age woman, probably in the same age with her. She smiled warmly at Ciel, and Ciel just nodded and smiled back.

Next to the woman, is a boy. The face cannot be seen, because Rachel blocked him.

Ciel walked over to her, and surprised to see who he is.

'Sebastian?'

''This is Aunt Kate Michaelis, mom's best friend, you remember? She used to play with you when you're a baby. Now she has moved here from Oxford, she will live next to our house! Isn't that great?'' Rachel said with glee. ''Oh, and have you meet Sebastian?''

''C-Ciel...'' Sebastian mumbled, as he eyed Ciel from head to toe.

Ciel gulped. This guy...will be his neighbour from now on.

_Yup, this day can be anymore worse._

* * *

_How's it? I hope you all like it!  
_

_Reviews will make me very happy! So... please? *blink blink* :3  
_


	2. Chapter 2

''W-Whatt?! A-a neighbour?'' Ciel's jaw dropped. ''Him?''

''Yeah, why?'' Rachel asked, raising her brow.

Ciel gulped again. He glanced at Aunt Kate and Sebastian, to his mom, to Aunt Kate, and back to his mom. ''U-Um, nothing. It's good to hear.'' he smiled weakly. ''Ahm, i...i think i'll go to my room.'' he turned his back.

''Now Ciel, wait a minute.'' Rachel's voice stopped him. Ciel turned around. His eyes pleading. He doesn't like being here, with Sebastian's crimson eyes watching his every move.

''Sit here, Aunt Kate sure wants to talk to you, right, Katie?'' Rachel grinned to her friend, which answered with a nod.

Seeing that he can't fight his mom, Ciel shuffled over and sat down beside his mom, right in front of Sebastian.

He looked at the boy, and glared at him. Sebastian only blinked, but Ciel didn't miss the little twitch on the corner of his lips.

''Ciel. Look at you.'' Aunt Kate smiled widely at him. ''You have grown a lot.''

''Not his height.'' Rachel put her palm beside his mouth, acting like she was whispering, before giggling softly.

Ciel gave her a cold glare, lips unconciously forming a small pout, unaware of Sebastian's surprised gaze.

'Whoa.' Sebastian thought, as he felt heat rising up to his cheeks. 'That was...cute...'

''Stop teasing your adorable son, Rachel.'' Kate chuckled. ''Oh, anyway, do you know that Sebastian is transferred to Ciel's school?'' she said excitedly.

''Really, Ciel?''

Ciel nodded. ''He's in the same class with me.''

''That's great! How's Sebastian at school?'' Kate asked, with a smile on her lips.

Ciel looked at Aunt Kate, and smiled nervously. ''Umm...He's nice.''

''And?''

''Well, he made a lot of friends at school, and he's good at acting, too.''

''You're good at acting, Sebastian? Wow, i'm sure you're going to make a great actor with that handsome face of yours!'' Rachel smiled widely.

''Thank you, Aunt.'' Sebastian smiled.

That's the first time Sebastian has spoke since they arrived here (minus the mumbling!), and Ciel swore that he just got a goosebumps upon hearing that husky voice.

''And he's so polite, too.'' Rachel grinned.

''Thank you, Aunt.'' Sebastian said.

Rachel smiled. ''No need to be so formal, young man. Just call me Rachel.''

Sebastian glanced at his mom nervously. Kate grinned and gave him a look.

''Okay, umm...Aunt Rachel.''

''Rachel.''

''Ra-a-auntie...'' he said nervously. Geez, how hard it is to say someone's name?

''No, no. Just Rachel.''

Kate chuckled at the sight.

* * *

Minutes passed and the family had a great time. Until Ciel yawned slightly, already feeling sleepy.

''Ah, it's evening already. I have to prepare dinner.'' Rachel looked at the clock.

''You're right.'' Kate added. ''I'd better get going now. It's been half an hour since i'm here.'' she said and stood up. ''We'll talk later, kay?''

''You're not going to have dinner here?''

''No, thank you. I still have some stuffs to get arranged at home. Maybe later.'' Kate smiled, and took her purse.

Rachel smiled back. ''Alright.'' she stood up as well and hugged her friend. ''Be careful.''

''You too, Rachel. Take care.'' Kate said, and turned to look at Ciel.

''Oh, and Ciel, you may want to look at your bedroom after this.'' she smiled michievously and winked, before walked out. ''Bye!''

Rachel waved her hand by the door. ''Come again!''

''What did she mean by saying that?'' Ciel asked, turning to his mom.

Rachel just shrugged. ''You can check it by yourself...''

Ciel turned and ran to his room, but Rachel once more stopped him.

''...right after you help me wash this plates.'' Rachel pointed to the ditry plates that Kate and Sebastian used earlier.

Ciel's eyes widened at the sight, before let out a long, desperate sigh.

* * *

After all the plates are done, Ciel walked upstairs and laid down on his bed.

'_Soo tired_...'

''Oh?'' His eyes darted to the window and he looked outside. There is a window across him, but it's closed.

'It's Sebastian's house, isn't it? Whose room is it?' he narrowed his eyes, trying to peek behind those black curtains.

Got nothing to see, Ciel turned his body and looked at a wall clock beside him.

'06.00. Agh, it's such a long day, i might as well have some sleep before eating dinner...' he said to himself, laying on his bed.

Bad decision.

Because after his head touched the fluffy pillow under him, Ciel fell asleep.

* * *

Ciel sat up on his bed. A 'nature-call' has woken him up. He glanced at the wall clock beside him.

03.00 AM.

'Hmm...no wonder i'm still sleepy...' he thought.

The boy got off and shuffled to his bathroom, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

''Um?'' he looked beside him and noticed the window had been closed. His mom should've closed it that night he fell asleep.

Oh yeah, the new house beside him, is was made a couple of weeks ago. Before it was built, the land is empty, unoccupied, and the sunlight can went directly to his room. Now that there is a house on it, his room looks dark in the afternoon.

'That guy...always causing me trouble, everywhere, everytime.' Ciel scoffed and pouted.

He walked in the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

It's 5.00 in the morning, and Ciel is still asleep. This time his mom won't be waking him up, because that treatment only goes for first day of new semester.

KRINNNGGG...

In return, he set an alarm to wake him up.

Ciel groaned.

He rolled over to the side and tossed the alarm off.

Ciel's small finger ruffled his hair, and he rubbed his eyes, before turning on the lamp.

'Mmmnn...' he walked sleepily to his bathroom, and flicked on the lamp.

The sound of water echoed from the bathroom. A small body stepped out, wrapped in a dark blue robe.

Ciel walked to the window, and opened it.

At the same time, the neighbour next door opened the window.

Surprised faces met.

Ciel's eyes widened.

It is Sebastian's room.

In a flash, Ciel slammed his window shut. Sebastian saw him in his bath robe!

Ciel sat down on his bed and ruffled his hair in frustation. Oh god, why did he feel uneasy all of a sudden? It's just Sebastian!

Right.

Sebastian is a boy, just like him.

No need to be panic.

It's not like a girl spotted him in his boxers.

It's fine for a boy to look at other boy's body, right?

Ciel took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

No need to panic, no need to panic...

''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'' A high-pitch scream echoed through the morning air.

* * *

_Updated! :D_

_Gosh, i'm so happy that anyone would read this failed fic, and even follow it! Thank you so much! *bow*  
_

_And...um...this chapter is a little bit shorter, isn't it? ._.  
_


End file.
